


Happy Birthday Drabble

by TheKingisaGirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/pseuds/TheKingisaGirl
Summary: Happy birthday to you! I hope it brings a smile to your face and that you had a very wonderful day!





	Happy Birthday Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishingonlightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingonlightning/gifts).



“Emma.”

 

Normally she loved it when Regina called her name. Not right now. Not in that tone.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Darling.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Love of my life…”

 

“If the next thing that comes out of your mouth is ‘I’m not going to hurt you’ let me at least put the cat somewhere safe.”

 

Emma pulled the tiny tabby from behind her back.

 

“I-’Somewhere safe’ being outside?”

 

“Regina! Look at his little face. He was so lonely and scared.” She held him up for Regina to see. Her really was a handsome one. And in a much better condition than could be excpected given the day he had.

 

“They were all sad and scared and lonely and had little faces, Emma. We’ve talked about this. Rember?”

 

“I do. I remember, ‘cause I was totally listing. Absolutely.”

 

“Ms. Swan.”

 

Regina’s voice was stern. Almost anyway. Emma couldn’t fault her. She was trying to be the adult.

 

“Really, this is Henry’s fault.”

 

“Really? Your throwing our son in front of a train to save yourself? How did the 12 year old manage to get us version 5 of Small Town Sheriff Saves Kitten?”

 

“Well you see…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“It’s a funny story ‘cause-”

 

“Ms. Swan!”

 

“He may or may no have said your abigsoftyandapushoverwhenitcomestopets!”

 

Regina gave her the look. Really her eyebrows had been in permanent “on to your BS” mode since Emma had snuck into the house. She had taken all of the precautions. Taken of her heavy boots before the door. Hid the kitten, she had named him Carmichael, in her leather jacket. She was just going to throw him into the pile of fur that was the big cat pillow in the living room and call it a day. But no. No her wife had to have supersonic hearing and Carmichael had to let out the tiniest of kitten sneezes.

 

“He’s in quarantine until the vet assures me that the sneeze was meaningless.” Regina said disapprovingly and turned. Presumable to go upstairs and deal with Henry.

 

Emma was in the middle of her victory fistpump when…

 

“And your quarantined to the couch until I say otherwise.”

 

Damn it. So close!


End file.
